1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antler scoring systems and more specifically it relates to an antler scoring system for enabling efficient and accurate measurement of antlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antler measuring systems have been in use for years. The three most commonly utilized antler measuring systems are BOONE & CROCKET, SAFARI CLUB INTERNATIONAL, AND BUCKMASTERS TROPHY RECORDS. All of these antler scoring systems provide a “score sheet” for an “official measurer” to record various measurements such as the number of points on the left and right antlers, the tip-to-tip spread, the greatest spread between the antlers, the inside spread of the main beams, total lengths of abnormal points, length of main beam, length of each individual point, circumference at smallest place between burr and first point, circumference at smallest place between each of the points and various other required measurements. These calculations are combined into a formula to generate a “final score” that is utilized to provide the overall score for the antlers. The formula may be comprised of various equations that provide a consistent scoring system.
The main problems with conventional antler scoring systems is that they require an individual to first measure using a tape measure or similar instrument then record the measurement in writing upon the score sheet. This process is time consuming, tedious and prone to mistakes or misunderstandings. A further problem with conventional antler scoring systems is that they are not convenient to utilize in the field, i.e. immediately after an animal has been taken. A further problem with conventional antler scoring systems is that they are not easily utilized by game farmers and biologists to calculate a score of an animal within a chute or sedated without causing prolonged stress to the animal.
While these systems may be suitable for the particular purpose they address, they are not as suitable for enabling efficient and accurate measurement of antlers. Conventional antler measuring systems are both time consuming and difficult to utilize.
In these respects, the antler scoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the efficient and accurate measurement of antlers.